Music teacher's lover
by Sampuig306
Summary: Maka Albarn always expect the unexpected. Like, new school, new life, new books. She can handle it, but she never expect one big thing since she moved: it's fell in love. Not just any person, her music teacher, Mr. Soul Evans. This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it and enjoy. Lemons in later chapters.
1. Preface

This is my first fan fiction, so be nice to me and enjoy.

* * *

I don't know how I get myself into this, but I do know that I don't want this to end. How is something we doing is so wrong, but it feels so right? That one of those things I don't know yet.

I remember that I never wanted to be in love or know love since my parents' divorce when I was young, but then, he came into my life. I never forgot how I met him, or how I feel weird when look at me with his dangerous smile of his and those red eyes he had I don't want to leave. I remember a white hair man with red eyes and shank-like teeth and I know that he's different from the men I met. I want to be with him as he's want to be with me, but I can't and he knows it.

**_"Please, Don't go." I stand there, crying as he put last box in the moving van._**

**_"Maka. As much as I don't to, but I have to." he closed it._**

**_"This is not fair! I love you! Please" I cry even more until I hug him. "Don't leave me." He hug me back_**

**_"I love you too, but I'm sorry, Maka." He pulled me back from our hug. "Just promise me that you're still going to the coolest student I know and fall in love with."_**

You see, the man I'm in love with, was my music teacher. This is my story how I fall in love with my teacher named Soul.

* * *

I know it's short and maybe a bit boring, but read the next chapter and leave review. Please.


	2. Chapter 1

Charter one

New school, New kid, New teacher

* * *

I was seventeen, just moved to Death city with my Father. He has a new job as a new Vice principal at Death City High School, which is the school I'm enrolled to. My mother and father are divorce when I was twelve. She left his ass for cheating on her and travel the world to places she never seen before. Since she left me alone with Dad because I have school to finish, she sent letters, postcards, or even make a call whenever she got the chance, to know how I am and what's going on in my life.

Before moving to Death City, I don't have much friends...or any friends for that matter. At my old school, I been known as a nerd, a bookworm or flat-chested. I don't care about what they say about me. Even it's hurt me a bit, but who give _shit. _They don't know me and I don't know them. I'm more of a loner, so used to it. Also, I don't have to see my old rival and ex-boyfriend Ox Ford anymore. We dated each other in freshman year for while, but dump me because he does not WANT to date someone who smarter than him. _Bastard._ Yet still, Men are all the same like my Dad. I don't trust them and I never will...or so, I thought.**  
**

~~~One and a half years ago~~~

It was the first day of school, my dad pulled over the car across the school. The school I'm going to is big and architecture of it look like it's been deigned by Tim Burton. "Okay, first day of my new job and your new school. Are you excited?" said Dad, happily. I didn't answer him. He trying to reconnected with me since the divorce and he knew my trust issues with men because of him. He sighed. "Listen, Maka, I know what you are going through."

"No, you don't." I answered coldly and stay silence for while until he sighed again.

"You're right, I don't because unlike you, I don't shut people out." I turned to him and give him the 'you knew' look. "Yeah, I knew you don't have any friends back in New York and sometime, you being a little..." he trying to find a right word to describe. Then, I answered.

"Bitchy!"

"Bossy! I was going to say bossy." _Sure, you are._ I thought. "The point is, Maka, I want you to enjoy my life in high school, as much as possible. You have one more year until gradation. Go join some club, make friends, find a hobby and maybe met someone you like."

"If you talking about love, I wasn't planning to and I never ask you to set me up with Ox. I never like him. Thank god that I never kissed him." I snap at him. He knew I will NEVER be in love as long as I live.

"I know and I'm sorry for that, but who knew." he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, You might met someone who you least expected."

"I doubt it." I sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'll try. If, you promise me this. Do not flirt with teacher, staff, or even students who are around my ages because if you do, I'll never speak to you again, deal?" my dad sighed deeply.

"Deal. Now, let's go inside or we going to be late." We got out of the car, I got out of the side of the road.

There was no cars, buses, or any vehicle going though the road. I started walking towards to school until... A white-hair guy with an orange motorcycle riding though the road out of no where. He stopped his motorcycle before he was about run me over until I yelled. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" He took his goggle off and showed his ruby-red eyes.

"Watch where I'm going?! You're in the middle of the road!" He yelled back.

"My school is right over there,Jerk! Do you notice that?"

"Maka! Just go to school!" I turned to my Dad, getting his briefcase from the backseat.

"But Dad..."

"No but. Just go!"

"Fine!" I started walking away until I heard the white-hair guy's voice again.

"And, be the way, You're the one should watching where you're going, Pigtail!" He started his engine and drove away before I turn around and said.**  
**

"ASSHOLE!"

"Way to start the day, huh?" my dad walk up to me.

"I'm glad that I will never see him again"

As I walked to school with my dad, thinking that this day will be no different from my old school

.

.

.

But this day will VERY interesting for what comes

* * *

_What a bitch! That tiny tits chick!_ I thought as I park my bike in packing lot of the school. "Oh, well. She will find out sooner or later." I smirked a little bit as I watch her walking inside of school with her father, not noticing me. _Why her father going with her? _I thought until I was like "Fuck it!" as I start off the engine and walk inside.

* * *

Maka and her father walk in to the front office to start their day of school. They walk up to an old, blond woman wearing a hot pink blouse with pink and black panther paws print on her scarf. "Hi, welcome to Death City High School. How can I help you?" she said.

"Hey, I'm Spirit Albarn. The new Vice principal."

"Oh, yes. Mr. Death is waiting for me in office right there to your left." she pointed out for him.

"Thanks" He turned to Maka. "Have a good day, Maka. Daddy loves you." He waved bye to her.

_He's lucky that there's no other students here _She thought.

"Alright, Miss Albarn. Here's your schedule, locker number and combination number. Also, here's a map of the school. In case, you get lost here. You're all set." She smiled as she handed out the papers to Maka.

"Thank you." she smiled back.

"Have a great first day." she waved bye to Maka as she do the same.

"You too." Maka was about to walk out of the front office until some idiot busted the door and shouting out.

"**YAHOO! IT'S ME! YOU'RE GOD, BLACK*STAR IS HERE! CAME BACK FROM SUMMER!" **said that blue-haired monkey called himself, The god.

"Black*Star! Stop shouting like that." said a tall raven-haired girl with dark blue eyes entering the room. "You scaring the new students."

"And almost give me a heart attack!" they turned to Maka when she said.

"Me too since you're being a senior...again." said Granny(old, blond woman) bitterly.

"See what I mean. Now, calm down yourself and get our schedules. Please?" said raven-haired girl, sweetly. He took a deep breath and calm himself. How she

"Fine, anything for my goddess." He kissed her on the cheek, walk up to Granny as she walk up to Maka.

"Sorry about that. He can be loud sometime, but he's really nice, once you get to know him."

"I can't believe you actually dating the guy I assuming since he call you 'his goddess' or..."

"No, no. You're right. I'm his girlfriend, but trust me. He's sweet."she held out her hand. " I'm Tsubaki. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." she smiled. Maka smiled back, took her hand and shook it.

"Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you, Tsubaki."

"Nice to meet you too, Maka." Black*Star came back to Tsubaki with their schedules. "This is Black*Star since he shout out his name. Black*Star, This is Maka." she introduce them both as they said 'Hi' to each other.

"You're new here, right? I never seen you before." Curious Tsubaki asked Maka because she usually remember faces. Maka nodded.

"Yeah, I'm new. I'm a junior." Tsubaki gasp and placed her hand on her chest.

"I'm a junior too. I can show around if you want. Can I see your schedule?" She held out her hand. She loved helping new people, especially the ones who become friends with.

"Oh, sure. Yeah." she handed your schedule to Tsubaki. She looked Maka's and her own schedule, then a smile appear.

"Cool, we have classes together, except for 3rd and 6th period." Tsubaki seem a little disappoint when she said the last part. "But, we have lurch together too. Her disappointed disappear.

"Really? Cool. What is our first period?" Maka feels a bit excited. She never feels like that with anyone, even her father.

"Umm... Music with Mr. Evans. Hey, we have a new music teacher now, Black*Star."

"What happen to the old one?" Maka was a bit curious about that.

"Quit and ran off." Said Black*Star.

"Because you scared him. Remember, last year?" Tsubaki made a 'you did this' face to him. Maka wonder what he did to their old teacher.

"So, what? I'm gotta surpass god and be the BIGGEST STAR around." Maka smirk a bit and shook her head for being immature. _How she handle him? but mostly, why a sweet-tempered girl dating a loud mouth monkey? She thought_. She might asks Tsubaki about that._  
_

"Of course, you are, sweetie." she turned to Maka. "Come on, Maka. I'll help find locker and maybe, meet my friends if I see them. They're nice too and you'll got use of Black*Star, Don't worry. He's just..." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at her. "Different, like all of us."

"Ok." she was amazed that Tsubaki sound like, she knew how she feels about him, like if she read her mind.

As they walked out of the front office, for the first time in Maka's life, she made friends and she liked it.

* * *

What do you think? Liked it? Hated it? Please review

SOMA AND SOUL EATER FOREVER!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meet Mr. Evans, Our new music teacher

* * *

**Author note: I rewrite the last chapter. I notice my mistakes and been Help by the great _Oblivion-Time. _Read her stories, they are really good. So, if you want to reread the last chapter, go ahead. Thanks for your time. Enjoy.**

I entered inside the school, looking for a front office. I saw that ash blonde girl just went out from the office with a tall raven-haired girl and blue-haired boy, not noticing I came in. I went inside the office and walk up to Granny, who was in the phone. "One second." she whispered as she hold out her finger. I waited when she saying 'yes' or 'un-huh' until she said "Ok, bye." and then, hang up. "Hi, How can I help you?"

"Hey. Here for th..."

"Hey, I know you." a familiar voice appears. I looked and found that redhead guy who also that pigtail's father earlier with a tall black hair man with him. "You're the guy with that orange motorcycle who yell at my daughter."

"Excuse me? Your daughter was yelling at me first. So, I think it's fair to yell back." I pointed out to him.

"Listen, if you ever yell at my daughter or do anything to her, I swear I will freaking kill you since you go to this school. you got me? You little octopus head."

"That wouldn't be necessary because I'm not a student here." he look dumbfounded when I say that.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, you must our new music teacher. Soul Evans, I believe?" the tall black hair man said that I assume he's the principal of this school.

"Yes, I am and you must Mr. Death, right?" I held out my hand, took it and shook on it.

"Yes, I am. Please, excuse Mr. Albarn." he pointed at him as he let go of my hand. "He's new here as well. Actually, he's our Vice Principal now."

"Oh, really?" Mr. Death nodded. "Well, that explain why you're here." I said to Mr. Albarn.

"I can say the same thing to you too, Mr. Evan." _God! I hate my last name! _I thought.

"Just Soul will be nice."

"Whatever you say, _Soul_." I can alright tell that he dislike me by the way he said his name. I don't know why I made him like that. Is it I yelled at his daughter earlier, or that I'm here as a teacher, not a student, so he can't kick my ass, or maybe, I'm cooler than him. All I know is that I made possible enemy on my first day and his daughter might be another, if she ever sees me again.

"Alright then." we turned to Mr. Death as he put his hands together, cheerful. "Let show Soul his new classroom and students. The bell is about to ring."

"Alright, sir." we said.

We walk out of the front office and off to my new class. I wonder how the rest of my first day will be cool or not, but as we walk closely to the music room, I have a strongest feeling that this is going to be interesting in cool way.

* * *

As we walked to my new locker, I felt happy that I have friends. I learned that they been together for almost two years. Tsubaki is sweet and caring, kinda like a big sister I never have and I always want a sister, So, I kinda have _school sister._ Black*Star is loud and annoying, but like Tsubaki say, He's sweet. For me, he's ok. I got used to him, but I keep remembering when Granny say '_being a senior...again'_. How many time he been push back the grade? Is he much of an idiot as I thought he is? I need to ask Tsubaki about it, since she is his girlfriend and I like talking to her. I finished my stuffs into my locker, Black*Star told Tsubaki that he has to go to his class and kissed her on the lips. "See you later, babe. You too, Maka." said Black*Star as he started to walk away and shout out. "**MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! YOUR GOD IS HEADING TO CLASS! DO NOT DISRESPECT YOUR GOD!"** then, they move away from him.

"I still can't believe that you're dating him, Tsubaki." I shook my head and she nodded as we watch him gone to class.

"I know, but he keep me safe." She said. _keep her safe?_ I thought.

"From what?" I didn't realize that I said that loud out when she turned to me.

"Black*Star saved me from some prev who tries to touch me and yet, that's how I met him." I turned to her as she said that. She smiled and her words sounds happy, but there was a bit sadness because she have to remember that. Now I know why she's with him. I felt sad for that happen to her, but felt happy that he was there.

"Oh. So, he's like your bodyguard?"

"Yeah, something like that, but I love him afterward." she sound happy again and then, she tap my shoulder with her own shoulder. "Come on, let go. The bell is about to ring."

"Alright." we started walked down the hall as I remember what I want to ask her. "Oh, I have a question for you about Black*Star. Do you mind?"

"Sure. What is that?"

"What was Granny mean by he's being a senior _again?_" She place her finger on chin, her eyes look up and remember why.

"Oh. Well, two reason for that. One: He has dyslexia and ADHD. So, they thought it's best for him to held him back. Two: He want to spend more time with me and safe from prev." _Dyslexia? I never guess that. _I thought.

"Wow. That explain why he's behave like that."

"Yeah, but he can't help it." we stopped and she opened the door on the left. "Here we go." She let me go inside first.

"Thanks." We went inside the music room. The room is HUGE, full of instrument in the back while there's chairs and tables are up front. We walked to the first table we see and sat there. I noticed that there's a black door next to the office. I don't know why, but it caught interesting. I want to see what's in there. I stopped daydreaming when Tsubaki ask asking something.

"Do you play any instrument, Maka?" I turned to her and shook my head.

"No, I don't."

"Well, this is a great place to try." Before we knew it, the bell rang and everyone come to sat down.

Someone opened the door and came in. There was three person, one is my father, one is a tall dark-hair man, and one is... _WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT IS HE'S HERE_. I thought. The white-hair guy from earlier. I pray. _Please. Please! Please tell me, he's not a student here._ "Morning, young people. I would like to introduce myself and the two men with me. If some of you don't know me, I'm Mr. Death, your principal" he turned to my father. "Mr. Albarn, your new vice principal" then, he turn to _HIM_. "and this is Mr. Evan, your new music teacher." Just like that, my eyes wide up, jaws dropped, and heart stopped. Now, I'm officially in hell!

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Share it?

leave Review please, thank you


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Let's have a student/teacher bonding time

* * *

**_A/N: I have a review about 'is Soul a kid or adult?' Soul is an adult. He's at least in his early 20's, so he looks like he's still in high school._**

_He's my teacher? My teacher?! _She thought. From all the people in the world, Soul is her new music teacher. Maka wasn't the only one who been surprised, Soul is too. He knew he will meet her again, but not what he has in mind. Maka has to be his student and Soul has to be her teacher. Simple as that. "Now, I know what you're all thinking. 'what happened to Mr. Buttataki?', right? Well, unfortunately, he's in a nervous breakdown and he reused to teach here again. Luckily, Mr. Evans" he pointed at him. "recently graduated from Juilliard School and he has a long-lines of musicians in his family. Is it that something?" the students mumbles 'Cool', 'Yeah', or 'Mr. Evan is hot'. "So, let's Mr. Evan feel welcome here and have a great first day of school." Mr. Death turned to Soul. "They're all yours, Mr. Evans." he held out his hand, Soul took it and shook it. "Enjoy your first day."

"You too and Mr. Albarn." Mr. Death and Spirit nodded and walked out of the room. Soul turned to his 'now' students. "Ok. Well, welcome to _my _music class." he walked front of the table where Maka is sitting. "The first thing we going to do is that I want everyone to sign your name in a sheet of paper. Let's start with you" he pointed at Maka. "since I know your last name, Miss. Albarn. Take off a sheet of paper, put period one on top, sign your name and pass to next person to sign their names, alright?" Maka noticed that Soul has sharp teeth like a shank.

_I can't believe that I been told by him and his teeth looks co... Wait, what? I was going to say cool about him. Oh, god. I think I'm gotta be sick now_ She thought. She really hates that Soul is her teacher. She never hate a teacher before because she's a good student, got good grades and turn in her homework on time. She was a teacher's pet... until now. She kept her face blank, so he wouldn't know that she's really mad right now. "Ok, Mr. Evans." she pull out a sheet of paper and her pen. She sign her name, then pass it to Tsubaki and did the same thing to another student until there's a last one to sign their name while Soul sat on his table, waiting.

"Is everyone done signing in?" Soul asked his students and all 42 of them nodded to him. "Good. Maka? Can you please take the sheet and give it me?" She nodded. She got up, take the sheet from a kid who handed to her and walked to Soul. As she handed the sheet to him, Soul got up and whispered. "Oh, yeah. Tomorrow, you have detention with me after school. Don't be late." her eyes wide and her jaws dropped. She can't believe this is happening. For the first time in her life, she got detention and worst of all, she have detention with...Soul. Maka desperately want to say something to him, but her conscience telling her 'don't be a bitch on your first day' so, she keep her mouth shut and walk back to her seat.

* * *

Since I went back my seat, Mr. Evans asks everyone to raise their hands if they ever play an instrument before. They all raise their hands expect me because I never play one. Mostly, I'm more of a girl who just listen to the music, not playing music. Mr. Evans notice that I was the only one who didn't raise my hand. "You never play an instrument before, Maka?" he asked me. I lightly blushed when he say my name for first time. _Did I just blushed? _I thought. I shook my head from my thought and answered his question._  
_

"No, I never played." I was started to feel embarrassed when I answered him.

"And yet, you're in my music class."

"Yes." I nodded. _Feeling more embarrassed _I thought.

"Well, lucky for you, I will help you find your instrument because you're in my class and you're my student." there is blushing again. I don't know what's going on with me. I have never feeling like this because I never want that, but him. I feel so confused with this new emotions. I don't know if I hate him more or less. "If we don't, you probably have bad taste of music." he smirked and the other students laughing a little. I officially feel more embarrassed and hate him for sure.

Time went by when Mr. Evan has everyone play their instrument. I learned that Tsubaki plays the Biwa (It's a Japanese short-necked fretted lute). Each and everyone took turns by play their instrument in one piece of music they know. They play so good that made me so bad about myself for never play an instrument in my life. I can't even play a fucking triangle and that's the easiest thing to play, it's just I can't get the beat. Before I knew it, the bell rang and everyone quickly walked out of the door. Me and Tsubaki were the last one walking out until Mr. Evans called me from his desk. "Maka! May I talk to you for minute?" I turned to Tsubaki with a straight face, then she smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll be waiting for you outside of the room." She walked away, closed the door behind her and I'm now alone with Mr. Evans.

"What is it you want talk to me about?" I asked him while he looked at me.

"It's about tomorrow. Remember what I say, you have detention?" Now, this is the time I put on my 'piss-off' face.

"Oh, yeah. About that, what you give my detention for?" I yelled a bit low, but my tone was angry.

"For yelling at me this morning since you don't know who I was that time." I want to scream at him so badly, my head was about to explode when he made that evil smirk of his.

"That was the reason for it!? Are you really that crazy? or you just want to made me suffer on the first day?" I yelled a bit loud.

"More like teasing you on your first day. I just want to look on your face if I confess it." my mouth was wide open and look at him, like if he's the devil which he is. "There! That's the face I was looking for " He laughed at me. My face was about to explode with angry. "but, don't think of it as detention. Think as a after-school program." my face reflex a bit when he say that.

"Why?" I was curious why he charged detention to after-school program.

"Because I'm going to teach you how to play, that's why." as he say that, all my angry disappear.

"You really going teach me how to play?"

"I am a teacher and you want to pass my class, right?" I nodded. "Alright. So, before tomorrow, I have to think of an instrument that you always want to play and I'll teach you. Beside, a cool teacher like me, always help their students, even if one student is too cute to failed the class." he smirked. _he thinks i'm cute? was he flirting with me_ I thought as you was blushing a bit hard and I think he noticed it. "You can go now. Your friend is waiting for you." he returned to his desk as I walked out of his class.

As I walked out, my emotion went crazy, I can't stand it. I don't know why I'm feeling this way, but deep down, I do know that...I don't want it to stop.

* * *

Like it? Hate it?

Please leave your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Found an instrument to your soul

* * *

As I walked out of Mr. Evan's class, I found Tsubaki waiting for me on the wall in front of his class. She walked up to me and ask. "So, what happened in there?" I didn't answer her yet. My mind is still repeats of Mr. Evan's words. _'even if one student is too cute to fail' Is he actually thinks my cute? _I thought. "Maka? Maka!" I snapped out of my mind and look at Tsubaki.

"What?"

"I ask you 'what happened in there?' and you didn't respond."

"Oh, umm... nothing. He just told me since I don't know how to play instrument, he's going to help me how to and starting tomorrow, after-school, he will teach me on what instrument I chose." Tsubaki looked surprised when she raised her brows.

"Really?" I nodded. "Well, it's good. What instrument are you going to play?" she smiled. I shook my head for my answer.

"I don't know yet, but I have until tomorrow to figure out what I want to play."

"Oh, ok." She looked at the clock near the hall. "Now, come on and let's go. We have Science with Mr. Stein in 2nd period."

"Alright." We walked to my locker and her locker which is 5 lockers away from mine, then went to Mr. Stein before the bell rang?

~Time Skip~

For my first day of school, it was pretty good. I have my first real friends, my teacher are pretty interesting. Mr. Stein was very interesting, but very scary teacher. He had this obsession with dissecting almost everything. He was a scientist...or his still is. Miss Marie is an English teacher. She's very sweet woman with terrible sense of direction and married to Mr. Stein. Why? Who knows. She like to call Miss Marie than Mrs. Stein and the only one who control his 'madness'. Mr. Sid is the Gym teacher and Black*Star's father. There's Miss Thompson, likes to be called Miss Liz, because she don't like to called by her last name, made her feel old or something. She has little sister named Patty who goes to this school and the same grade as me and Tsubaki. Patty seem like any teenage girl, but her own mind, she's a little girl who still believe in Santa Claus. I think she has Autism, I mean, how else she acts like that. When Tsubaki and I was separated in 3rd period, which is my math class, I met Death the Kid, or Kidd as he prefer. I noticed he suffering with OCD, a obsession with symmetry, but he's alright. He also Principal Death's son. At lunchtime, I met up with Tsubaki and Black*Star in the school yard. I noticed Kidd and Patty was with them. All of them are friends since middle school. I kinda feel left out because I'm the only kid in this group, but mostly, they welcoming me here because I'm new. I notice Mr. Evan was outside, talking with the other teachers. He was wearing the same leather jacket when I met him, looks like he's going out to eat. I have to admit, he's kinda sexy in that jacket. Wait... I say _kinda sexy_, since when I say sexy about anyone, especially about him. I feel myself blushing when I realized I was looking at him when he turn and notice me as I turn away. I don't know what's going on with me. Am I sick or something? All I know is that I need to figure it out what instrument I want to learn to play most. Hours went by, the school rang the last bell. I was feel disappoint because I was happy that I made friends for first time and actually spend time with them, instead of spend my time in the library, like I normally do.

Outside of the school, Tsubaki give me her number and address, if I want to come over. Black*Star give me an autograph of himself(Like, I want? He's crazy). Patty give me an origami of giraffe and Kidd...Well, he still feeling sorry about himself when I say about his hair has three white line on the his left, but not on his right. I said goodbye to them and thanking them for making my first day great than I thought and walk away to my dad's car.

"How was your first day, Maka?" my dad called out from the car window as I walked to the passenger seat.

"Honestly, it was great. I made some friends, like you say." I got inside the car as I answered him. He turned to me, shocked.

"Really?" I nodded. "Well, It's good. Really good. I'm proud of you." he started the car. "I have a good day too, except with that octopus head." then, he drove.

"Octopus head?"

"Your music teacher." _Mr. Evan? _I thought. I curious what he did to my dad. I turned to him and asked.

"What he did to you?"

"I was defending you, my sweet daughter because you were almost killed by him." I realized what he meant. I shook my head for him being stupid.

"Oh my god! Really, dad? That wasn't big deal because I don't know he was a teacher and I have lessons with him tomorrow, after-school."

"**WHAT?**" he said angrily as he stomp the brake. Luckily, I was in my seat belt or I'll get hurt.

"To teach me how to play an instrument since I never did." I can tell he's angry what I say about tomorrow. "Dad? I need to pass his class. I know you don't like him, but you want don't your _sweet daughter _fail, right?" He took a deep breath and clam himself a bit.

"Ok, but I still don't trust him being alone with you." I shook my head.

"Don't worry. I bet there's other kids who never play either."

"You may be right." he started the car and drove again. "So, what do you want for dinner?"

* * *

When Maka and her father got home, they ordered pizza since they don't have much food to eat and they were so damn hungry to make anything. After finishing their pizza, Spirit went to the living room table and doing paperwork while Maka went to her room to do homework. It's sucks that sometime students will got homework on the first day, but she doesn't mind. her room was undone because they moved here a week ago. her boxes were around, some are unpack and some aren't. Maka doing her homework on her bed. Part of her was focusing on her science homework while rest of her was looking for instrument to play. She want to pass music so bad, but she didn't know that she want a good impression to him the most. She manage to have her homework complete and out of her curiosity, she wonder what instrument did Mr. Evan play. She grab her laptop, went on Google and Search 'Evans family, musicians'. She found a website that is about his family. She now know that Mr. Evan has a older brother named Wes and play the violin, then found a photo of Mr. Evan. _His name is Soul? Unusual, but_ _cool. _she thought. She clicked him and heard piano from her laptop. _So, what he plays piano?_ she thought as she listened to him playing. She was amazed of how he plays. It's like playing to his soul. So creepy and so dark. She play the clip over and over again to listened him, dancing on the keyboard. She found herself the instrument to play. She want to play the piano to her soul, like he did and before she know it, she fell asleep with Mr. Evan's music as her lullaby.

* * *

Like it? Hate It? Share it?

Leave your thoughts and the next update will be on: 21st


End file.
